La Única
by Niveneh
Summary: Basada en los primeros capítulos de Sailor Moon Stars. La despedida de Mamoru y Usagi en el aeropuerto, pensamientos de ambos. Songfic.


**La Única. **

_Yo te quiero a ti, yo no quiero a nadie más_

_Porque res tú la que me hace suspirar_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón_

_La única que yo quiero con loca pasión_.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que fuera el momento de abordar el avión. Una sonrisa no puede evitar colarse de sus labios, sabe perfectamente que la puntualidad no es una de las mejores cualidades de la mujer que ama, sin embargo, sabe que ella llegará.

Él esperará.

_La que despierta mi razón_

_La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños_

_La que me embruja con su olor_

_La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros_

Se le escapó un largo suspiro, curioso, se propuso que en este día no dejaría que la tristeza o la nostalgia lo invadieran.

Se prometió despedirse de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Y él siempre cumple sus promesas.

Entrecierra sus ojos, tan sólo recordando.

Momentos.

Su vida está plagada de momentos, en los cuales ella siempre es la protagonista.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa pequeña niña que accidentalmente lanzó un examen reprobado a su cabeza, era la mujer que estaba destinada para él, seguramente se habría reído a carcajadas.

Serena Tsukino, a simple viste, no era para nada su prototipo de mujer. Incluso, de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias seguramente no le habría llamado la atención.

Y hoy, no puede concebir la vida sin ella. Es por eso que ha tomado una decisión, antes de partir para América.

Con cuidado, introduce su mano en el bolsillo de su saco, tocando con delicadeza una pequeña cajita. Su sonrisa se amplía.

_La irremplazable, la indispensable_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable, t_

_La irremplazable, la indispensable_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable, t_

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- allí estaba ella, aún con su uniforme escolar, con respiración entrecortada y algo de sudor en la frente. Seguramente ha tenido que correr para poder llegar a tiempo.

Serena le mira con preocupación y ojea su reloj de mano, arrugando la mirada con gesto afligido.

-¡Ya casi es hora!- exclama, casi sin aliento.

-No te preocupes- arquea sus labios en una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero es que…- ella intenta sonreír abiertamente. Le encanta cuando ella sonríe, le gustaría tomarle una fotografía en este mismo instante, luce tan hermosa.

Tan perfecta.

Pocos minutos después, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de su Serena. Siente su corazón encogerse, contrastando con la imagen anterior.

-Lo siento tanto- suspira ella, bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza- sé que dije que te despediría con una sonrisa, pero…-

Él no puede culparla ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se siente exactamente igual? Sin embargo, uno de los dos debe mantener la cordura. Debe mantenerse firme y no flaquear, ya habrá tiempo para ponerse triste en cuanto monte su avión y parta lejos, de ella.

-Serena…- la llamó con dulzura, la aludida abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio aparecer frente a ella una pequeña cajita de color negro. Le tomó varios segundos atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, en gesto confuso, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Él sonrió otra vez más, así era ella, su Serena.

_Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más_

_Y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad_

_Yo soy para ti y tú eres para m_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón_

La cajita se fue abriendo poco a poco. Serena emitió un grito de sorpresa cuando se reveló su contenido.

Un hermoso y reluciente anillo, con un brillante diamante en el centro. Ella se quedó como embobada mirándolo por varios minutos, hasta que él finalmente decidió tomar acciones. Con cuidado retiró el anillo de su cajita y, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Serena, acercó el anillo hasta su dedo.

Tal y como lo pensaba, le venía perfecto. Lucía precioso en su dedo.

Pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de su novia y otra sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-Darien… ¿qué es…?-

-Espérame, sólo eso, es lo único que te pido-

Él sabía que ella no comprendería a la perfección el significado de ese anillo. Después de todo, Serena sigue siendo una niña.

Sin embargo, se repite a sí mismo que ya habrá tiempo para aquello, después de todo, regresará dentro de muy pronto.

-Toda la vida, de ser necesario- ella se puso de puntitas y unió sus labios en un beso.

_La que se vuelve mi oración_

_La que se viste con un_

_Traje de bonita poesía_

_La que me lleva hasta el final_

_La que se mezcla con mi sangre_

_Y hace parte de mi vida_

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 018 con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar el avión por la puerta 5- anunciaron por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

Darien sabía que era el momento de decir adiós.

No, adiós sonaba demasiado fuerte.

Tan sólo era un "hasta luego".

-¿Me escribirás?- preguntó ella, lanzando un pequeño puchero.

-Todos los días- posó sus labios en la cálida frente de Serena- y te llamaré una vez por semana-

-Tampoco descuides tus estudios- sonrió ella, como intentando infundirle ánimos- te extrañaré…- susurró bajito.

Darien respiró hondo, intentando ahogar su propia tristeza, que rogaba por salir desde todos los poros de su piel.

-Yo también- acarició los rubios cabellos de Serena, por última vez en muchísimo tiempo. Iba a extrañarla demasiado.

Pero cualquier sacrificio quedaría pequeño, y todo obstáculo sería vencido. El amor que se tenía podría con todo, de eso estaba demasiado seguro.

-Nos vemos Darien- suspiró Serena, apoyando su mano derecha sobre la enorme ventana de vidrio del aeropuerto.

Observaba cómo el avión de su novio despegaba de la pista, dejando Japón.

Suspiró hondo, varias lágrimas se escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos. Iba a ser tan duro acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Aunque se repitiera a sí misma que sólo sería temporal, que su separación no sería para siempre.

Eso no evitaba que se sintiera vacía. Porque sabe que Darien y ella son uno solo, y no está segura de por cuánto tiempo pueda soportar su lejanía. Será un verdadero tormento.

Ya _es _un verdadero tormento y ni siquiera han pasado diez minutos desde su partida.

Entonces, accidentalmente, su mirada se cruza con el reluciente anillo que ahora lleva en su mano. El brillo del diamante le hace pensar que quizás tenga un significado oculto. Algún secreto que Darien no quiso revelarle con palabras.

Un pacto secreto.

De ambos…

"Esperaré" sonríe ella, secando las lágrimas que colgaban de sus mejillas y llevándose el anillo cerca del pecho.

Estarán juntos, lo sabe.

Es el destino.

_La irremplazable, la indispensable_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable, t_

_La irremplazable, la indispensable_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable, t_

**Fin**

**_Hacía muchísimo que no escribía de Sailor Moon. Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado demasiado OOC. _**

**_Esa escena del aeropuerto siempre me encantó, la llevo grabada en mi corazoncito. La AMO. _**

**_Fue el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, pero como es un fanfic decidí publicarlo por aquí._**

**_Ya saben, para comentarios o contacto meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org_**

**_La canción utilizada es "La Única" de Juanes. Puede encontrarse en el disco "Un día normal". _**


End file.
